happytreefriendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Pop
Pop é uma dos personagens principais da série Happy Tree Friends. Aparência Pop é um urso marrom claro. Ele é um personagem adulto. Algumas pessoas se referem a ele como o estereótipo ignorante, vestindo roupão de banho, estilo década de 1950 fumar cachimbo-comédia pai. Pop só apareceu sem Cub em Something Fishy (excluindo sua Smoochie churrasco, Leite Pong, eo fim da visão de túnel), embora Cub já apareceu em vários episódios sem Pop. Ele estava indo originalmente para aparecer em Happy Trails Pt. 2: Salto do Tubarão, mas os criadores considerou estranho para Pop matar escamosa. Em vez Flippy tomou o seu lugar o que explica por Flippy teve a voz de papai. Embora Pop é provável um caráter adulto, ele não é tão grande quanto os outros personagens adultos como Lumpy e Mamãe Giggles. Seu filho Cub muitas vezes morre como resultado de tanto a sua atenção e desatenção - embora seja claro que ele ama. Na série web normalmente ele não sabia das mortes de seu filho (como evidenciado em Chip Off the Ol' Block', Snip Snip Hooray!, '''Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Clause For Concern e '''Bottled Up Inside), mas ele está mais consciente nas séries de TV (como evidenciado no em'' And the Kitchen Sink,''' Ipso Fatso'','' Sea What I Found'', Who's to Flame?, ''Every Littler Bit Hurts e em Gems the Breaks''). Ele isn't muito luminosos, como visto em fácil de trenó, onde ele desativa o detector de fumaça barulhenta, conduzindo ao seu e Cub's mortes por envenenamento por monóxido de carbono. Quando ele tenta salvar seu filho, muitas vezes ele mata ele por engano e por vezes se mata também. Ele não é muito brilhante, como em ''Easy For You to Sleigh'', onde ele desabilita o detector de fumaça barulhento, levando ele e Cub a morte por envenenamento por monóxido de carbono. Quando ele tenta salvar seu filho, muitas vezes ele mata por engano e, por vezes, mata-se também. A única vez Pop matou Cub intencionalmente estava em ''Read 'em and Weep'', quando Cub foi possuído por um demônio (embora Pop tenha o matado depois que Lumpy já tinha exorcizado o demônio de Cub). Em ambos os shorts de internet e série de TV, ele sobrevive em quase todos os episódios em que ele aparece. Quando ele morre, a maioria dessas mortes envolvem fogo, explosões, ou empalamento. Pop é um dos poucos personagens na série que tem uma maneira muito mais inteligível de falar. Ele quase fala palavras claras em alguns dos episódios que ele aparece e ainda lê uma história de "The Night Before Christmas" para Cub em Easy For You to Sleigh. Houve evidência em 'Can't Stop Coffin' que Pop pode muito bem ser um viúvo, devido ao fato de que, em sua aparição, ele e Cub são vistos luto em uma lápide que pode pertencer a sua esposa morta. Mais tarde, foi confirmado por Kenn Navarro que Pop é um viúvo. Devido às responsabilidades do pop sobre Cub, ele raramente é visto interagindo com outros personagens. Ele normalmente solicita a sua ajuda quando ele está tendo algum problema com seu filho. Pop também é um pouco super-protetor sobre deixar Cub interagir com os outros devido a falta da mostra de outras crianças na idade de Cub. No entanto, na 4 ª temporada, ele está começando a conviver mais com os outros personagens. Pop sobrevive na maioria dos episódios, ele aparece em, mas ele morre em Havin' A Ball, Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Who's to Flame?, As You Wish, Aw, Shucks!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Mime to Five, See You Later, Elevator, Chore Loser, ('''discutível), Wrath of Con, Wingin 'It (discutível), (discutível), Wrath of Con e Spare Tire. Categoria:Raramente morre Categoria:Personagens Secudários